doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duke Forever
is a Blog-Serial, a series of written stories, which follows the adventures of the Duke of Rathea, a dark-skinned time lord from the Duchy of Rathea, as he travels through time and space with his Type 72 T.T. Capsule Mk. I - referred to as 'The Lift'. In his travels, he tries to help those who need his particular brand of temporally confusing and scientifically improbable alien expertise. Completely alien to Earth, the Duke enlists the help of Anise Trevino, a one-time party girl and club-hopper, as his guide to Earth. Also, Detective Inspector Chester F. Edison accidentally stows-away after discovering the Duke's timeship camouflaged within a construction site. Together, the trio fly through the Vortex, looking for answers. Details Duke Forever ''is a series of written stories, available online. It is composed of Volumes of stories and each volume consists of self-contained stories known as "chapters", each approximately 9,000 words long. Although episodic in nature, it and an individual episode of the This volume is currently being written. Volume 1 The first volume the serial is titled ''Volume 1: Transient, and it is concerned with the Duke and his crew searching for a mysterious organisation known as The Eighty-Eight, who seem to be collecting alien technology. There are also story-archs concerning The Duke's past, Anise's attraction to the Duke & Edison's sexuality. Lost Chapters This volume is unique in that several of the stories within it are incomplete or missing. The majority of the text is lost, however the writer has recompiled the story notes and research to recreate these stories with summaries and footnotes to fill in the missing parts of the story. Chapters Production Although this story is ostensibly set within the universe of Doctor Who, the majority of the characters are original to the serial, and there is only ever passing mention to the events of that series, with stories focused more on the Lift Crew and their adventures. Also, the series is considered a "crossover", as these stories also feature technology, aliens, characters and themes from Stargate: SG·1. Trivia Although this series is a Stargate/Doctor Who crossover, and is based on a universe comprised of those two stories and their respective technologies and characters, within the serial there have been several references to other franchises, from books and television shows to game franchises. Here are most, but not all, of these references: * The title of the series is similar to the Duke Nukem Forever videogame; although a mere coincidence, it is noteworthy that in the first episode of the blog-serial the Duke is seen wielding an alien BFG. * The look of Duke the Second is a combination of DCI John Luther (Idris Elba), in the UK TV series Luther, and Captain Benjamin Sisko (Avery Brooks), in the US TV series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * The look, and name of Anise Trevino was inspired by Pop singer Ke$ha. * Warehouse 88 is heavily inspired by Warehouse 13. * Many of the items within Warehouse 88 reference science fiction, including: ** The Psychic Spectrum Narcotic is a reference to Spice from Dune. ** The white, glass cube is a reference to a Gallifreyan Hypercube. ** The "Accumulative Energy Weapon" is a reference to a zat'nik'tel from Stargate: SG·1. ** The "Remote Dialling Device" is a reference to the Kino Remotes from Stargate Universe. ** The "Amended Reality Goggles" are a reference to the ARI glasses in Heavy Rain. ** The "Medical Hand Device" is a reference to a kara kesh ''from ''Stargate: SG·1. * The name & voice of Swithen Steeking are inspired by Stephen King, and the genocides he describe are inspired by his works. * Steven Hajikoma's last name is in reference to the Tachikoma of Ghost in the Shell. * The story The Mirror Queen heavily references the The Snow Queen ''by Hans Christian Andersen, taking several story cues from that narrative. * The ship flown by Autumn Roberts is a kind of Puddle Jumper from ''Stargate: Atlantis. * The weapon used by Autumn Roberts to disintegrate the Slyph is a Replicator Disrupter. * Rathea was inspired by Arrakis of the Dune ''novel series. * The Eighty-Eight Stargate facility is inspired by the setting of ''Resident Evil: Dead Aim. * The Lost Chapter gravity_falls is a reference to the animated Disney series Gravity Falls. * The London Metropolitan Police station is inspired by the Serious & Serial Crimes division in Luther. * H.G.S. Gravid Heavy ''and its crew is inspired by the format of ''Star Trek. * The Lost Chapter Strife of Tau ''is mildly inspired by ''Life of Pi. * T'au is a clear reference to the Tau warriors from Warhammer 40,000. * God's Will, the sea monster, is a Tyranid starship, from Battlefleet Gothic, a Warhammer franchise. * Olivia D'ath is inspired by Sylvia Plath, and the title Lady Lazarus ''is a reference to one of her poems. * The Torchwood Four team was inspired by ''Marvel's The Avengers. * The house in Party Crashers ''is a facsimile of No. 4 Privet Drive from the ''Harry Potter series. Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Series